Harry's Life Before Hogwarts
by AmeliaHawkins
Summary: After little Harry was left in the Dursley's front door not much is known about what happened after that and before Dudley's eleventh birthday...


After Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall left little Harry Potter in the Dursley's front door not much is known about what happened after that and before Dudley's eleventh birthday. Through this short story I will try to tell you everything I know about it. Everything that I am about to tell you is completely true for this story was told to me by an old animagi friend of mine, that every now and then checks on Harry.  
  
Vernon Dursley was eating his breakfast, two boiled eggs, bacon and orange juice, while baby Dudley was throwing his porridge on the floor, suddenly he aimed, shoot and hit his dad in the eye. "Isn't Dudley the sweetest boy on Earth? He wants to share his porridge with me," said Vernon cleaning the porridge in his eye with a paper towel. "Yes he is," said Petunia as she cleaned the empty milk bottles. "I'll be right back, I have to put out this milk bottles." Petunia walked towards the door, she opened it and for her surprise found a baby, little Harry Potter. She screamed and almost fainted. Vernon heard her scream and went to check on her. "Is there any problem?" he asked. Petunia pointed towards the baby, she was speechless. Vernon gasped and opened his eyes in amazement. "It's... it's him," he said as he took a letter that was on top of the baby. He took the baby and went inside the house. He and Petunia read the letter, it was from Albus Dumbledore, in it he explained what happened to Harry's parents. The Dursleys were astonished; they didn't like the idea of having baby Harry near them. However, Vernon had to leave Petunia and Dudley alone with Harry because he had go to work, he was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. After Vernon left, Petunia cleaned the kitchen, it looked as if a hurricane had pass in it, a hurricane called Dudley. She put Harry next to Dudley while she cleaned; Dudley prodded and pinched poor little Harry. Harry cried and yelled. "Shut up!" shouted Petunia, but Harry didn't stopped, Dudley was hurting him. She began to hum a song and paid no attention to Harry. Dudley spend the next few days prodding and pinching Harry. But one day while Petunia was craning over the garden fences, spying on the neighbors, Dudley yelled, Petunia ran towards his baby, he was floating in the air upside-down. Petunia screamed and tried to reach his baby, Harry looked at his cousin and smiled. After Petunia got Dudley down, she put Harry in his room and closed the door, actually it wasn't a room, it was a cupboard. "You are the meanest boy ever," she said angrily.  
  
Two years later Harry was in the dining room with Aunt Petunia. Vernon and Dudley were outside in the yard having fun. "Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "How I got this scar?" asked Harry as he pointed to a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. "In the car crash when your parents died," she said. "And don't ask questions," Petunia's lips tightened. "Daddy, I want to play with Harry," demanded Dudley. "Sure. Harry come here in this moment!" yelled Vernon. Harry knew that Dudley wanted to play with him and he also knew what kind of games he liked, Dudley's favorite sport was Harry Hunting and Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry. He didn't want to go outside, he didn't liked when Dudley chased him. "Harry! What are you waiting for? I told you, come here right now," yelled Vernon. Harry had to go outside and so he did. "Hello Harry," said Dudley grinning. "I'll go inside the house kids, if you need anything just call me," said Vernon as he walked away. "Ready Harry?" said Dudley. Harry sighed and began to run. "You can run but you can't hide," said Dudley. Harry ran and ran, his heart beat really fast. Dudley ran towards him, but he was too fast for Dudley. Suddenly Dudley tripped over a rock and fell on the ground. "Mommy! Daddy!" he cried. When Harry saw that he was out of danger he stopped running and took a deep breath. Vernon and Petunia heard Dudley. "Dinky Duddydums! Popkin!" said Petunia worried. Vernon took Dudley in his arms and gave a mean glance at Harry. "Harry... go to your cupboard!" he yelled. Everyone went inside the house. The Dursleys checked Dudley, he had a cut on his right knee, a scratch on his right hand and three scratches on his left hand. "We must take him to the doctor," said Petunia almost crying. "You stay home, I'll take him," said Vernon.  
  
On Dudley's fifth birthday the Dursleys took him and a friend to the movies and left Harry with Mrs. Figg. "This is Tibbles, this one is Snowy, the one on the right is Mr. Paws and this one over here is Tufty," said Mrs. Figg as she showed Harry photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. Harry hated that place, strangely, it smelled like cabbage. That night Harry had a dream, a man came to the Dursleys house, said that he was his uncle and wanted to took him away, he frequently had this dream, but it was just a dream, the Dursleys were his only family. A few weeks later Petunia, Dudley and Harry went to get the school supplies, it was going to be Harry and Dudley's first year of school. They got on a bus to get to London and suddenly a wild-looking old man dressed all in green waved merrily at Harry, he waved back. In a shop a tiny man in a violet top hat bowed to him. "Do you know that man?" asked Petunia angrily. "No," answered Harry. Aunt Petunia rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. Months later Harry and Dudley went to their first day of school. "Oh, Dudley, you look just like a baby angel," said Mrs. Dursley. "He really looks like a pig in a wig," thought Harry. Dudley had a new uniform but poor Harry had to wear Dudley's old clothes. "Petunia, Harry needs a hair cut," shouted Vernon as he looked over the top of his newspaper. "Vernon, Harry got his hair cut yesterday," said Petunia. After a few weeks Dudley made friends fast, Piers, Malcom, Dennis and Gordon were Dudley's new friends, on the other hand Harry had no friends, everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated Harry and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley. One day their teacher, Mrs. Northcot, was teaching the kids how to read and gave each of them a small book. Harry held his book very close to his face. Mrs. Northcot note that and walked towards him. "Mr. Potter, you are not supposed to hold a book that close to your face," she said. "Sorry, but everything looks blurry," said Harry. Mrs. Northcot talked with the school nurse about Harry's problem and she checked him. "He needs glasses," said the nurse. When the Dursleys got the news they were very angry. "Now, we'll have to pay for glasses!" said Vernon. "Harry! Go to your cupboard." "But... I haven't done anything," said Harry. "GO!" shouted Mr. Dursley. The next day they went to get Harry's glasses, they bought a pair of round and black glasses, the cheapest ones they found. As they went out of the shop a short lady in a purple dress winked at Harry.  
  
On Harry's 8th birthday the Dursley's gave him an old and shabby pair of plastic gloves and a purple bottle cap. They usually gave him this kind of things on his birthday, silly, old or broken things that they didn't needed or wanted anymore. Another school year began and anything had changed. Harry' glasses were held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. One day Dudley's gang had been chasing Harry as usual. "Get him, he went to the right!" said Dudley. "He won't escape this time," said Piers, who was the one that held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. "Harry Potter get ready to feel the pain," said Malcom. Harry ran as fast as he could, he was out of breath and Dennis was about to get him when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney on the school kitchen's roof and got into serious trouble. A week later, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs. "Stop!" cried Harry as she cut his hair. "No, it grows too fast, I don't want to take you to the barber again for a while," said Petunia. "Petunia, what about his bangs?" asked Vernon. "It will hide that horrible scar," she answered. Dudley couldn't stop laughing. Poor Harry couldn't sleep that night; he was imagining school next day. Luckily, next day, when Harry woke up he found out that his hair was exactly as it has been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. "What?!! You are going to be four weeks in your cupboard!" yelled Vernon when he saw him. "But I don't know how it grew so fast, is not my fault," said Harry. "Do as I said!" yelled Vernon.  
  
Years later, on Harry's 10th birthday he received from the Dursley's an old coat hanger and a pair of old socks. One day on the streets a bald man in a very long purple coat shook Harry's hand and then walked away without a word. When they got home, Petunia tried to force Harry into a revolting old brown with orange puffballs sweater that used to belong to Dudley. The harder she tried to pull it over his head the smaller in seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. "It must have shrunk in the wash," said Petunia. To Harry's great relief he wasn't punished that time. As you can see living with the Dursley hasn't been easy for Harry, that's why he loves Hogwarts so much. 


End file.
